


Always There for You.

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this in an hour, M/M, but here, it's unedited, like all my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."





	Always There for You.

The soft sound of rain beating up against a window filled the room. It wasn’t actually raining. It was just a recording Virgil used to help himself sleep better. Though, tonight, it didn’t seem to work all that well. Virgil was tossing and turning, moving around uncomfortably in bed. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to get up, and scroll through Tumblr. Maybe watch a movie. He knew he was avoiding the real reason he didn’t want to sleep, but it didn’t matter. For now, he would sneak out of bed, and watch a movie downstairs. But the moment he lifted his weight from the bed, the person who was sleeping with him stirred.   
  


“Virge..?” Patton murmured sleepily, his eyes not even opening. “Where are you going…?”   
  


“Can’t sleep,” Virgil explained quietly. “I was gonna go watch a movie downstairs.”   
  


“Can I come?” Patton asked in a exhausted whisper.   
  


“You need sleep, Pat,” Virgil said, walking noiselessly over to Patton’s side of the bed. He took the others hand in his. “I promise I’ll be back soon.”   
  


“Mmm don’t want you to leave,” Patton whispered, cracking open one eye. Virgil’s heart broke at the yearning in Patton’s brown eyes. “At least lemme come with you…”   
  


“Fine,” Virgil finally agreed.    
  


Downstairs, Patton curled up against Virgil’s side as they watched the opening credits of Harry Potter. Virgil could tell his boyfriend was trying his hardest to stay awake, and it was failing miserably. It was in the middle of the first scene when Patton mumbled something unintelligible. Virgil paused the movie, casting a glance towards Patton as he repeated what he had said.   
  


“Are you scared to sleep again, V?”   
  


“Yeah…” Virgil admitted. “I’m sorry…”   
  


“Don’t be sorry…” Patton hushed. “Why’re you scared…?”   
  


“I just- ugh, it’s stupid.”   
  


“It’s not stupid,” Patton said, looking serious for the first time all night. “What you’re feeling is real and valid. You don’t have to share with me if you don’t want to, but know that I’m always here for you, and I’m always here to listen.”   
  


“It just… What’s the point of falling asleep if I know reality is finally better than my dreams?”   
  


“Oh sweetheart…” Patton murmured, leaning up towards him. He pressed their foreheads together, looking into Virgil’s eyes. He brought his hands up, cupping Virgil’s face. “Can I kiss you?” He asked shyly.   
  


Virgil nodded and he leaned in. They stayed together for a few seconds before Patton backed up a bit.   
  


“I will  _ always _ be with you. If your dreams are bad, I’ll be there to comfort you. If you can’t sleep, I’ll be there to spend the night with you. Anything, and everything, I’ll be there for you. Do you understand that?”   
  


He nodded again, looking ashamed.   
  


“I’m sorry I woke you up for this, Pat.”   
  


“It’s okay moonlight,” Patton whispered. “I’m always here for you.”


End file.
